


Ghostbanishers

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/F, Flirting, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Pansy may not actually have a ghost problem. But by the end of the evening, she's determined to have one Hermione Granger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Written for hp_halloween, 2016. 
> 
> Massive thanks to sdk for the beta! <3

"Ghostbanishers. You called for the Halloween Night special? Half-price ghost and ghoul?"

Pansy leaned in her doorway, looking Granger up and down. Utilitarian robes, hair swept up off her neck. "Yes, that's right."

Granger gave a nod and, when Pansy didn't step back, squeezed between her and the doorframe to enter.

"It's the fourth floor. Side-Along?" Pansy suggested.

Granger assessed her momentarily. "Sure."

Pansy took her arm. A moment later they landed beside her bed. Pansy's fingers drifted up Granger's sleeve.

"Wh-where?" Granger asked.

"Underneath."

Granger drew her wand. "Very well." She crawled under Pansy's bed like a Muggle mechanic, legs sprawling, a boot planted on the floor. Pansy squeezed her thighs together reflexively.

"I'm not seeing it. Perhaps it's moved on?"

"Mm. Perhaps."

Granger emerged, gaze immediately going to Pansy's legs, the slit of her dress showing the garter beneath. 

"Is that all?" Granger asked, the catch in her breath making Pansy even wetter than she'd already been, thinking about this all day.

Granger stood. Pansy hooked a finger in her belt-loop. "Have a drink before you go?"

Granger's gaze fell to Pansy's plum-painted lips. "Oh, I think you and I both know I'll be having more than that."


End file.
